Mensonges
by Juliana51
Summary: Et si Dumbledore avait menti? Si Harry avait eu une autre famille que les Dursley. Comment se serait passé sa cinquième année si ce mensonge avait été révélé? RÉÉCRITURE DE MA FIC DU MÊME NOM.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous. Suite aux nombreuses review reçu, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette histoire en tenant compte des avis CONSTRUCTIFS que j'avais reçu. Cependant suite au Review malveillante reçu j'ai beaucoup hésité à le faire. Parce qu'après tout si vous n'aimez pas l'ensemble (orthographe, histoire et style) je ne vous oblige pas à la lire. Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer mon histoire et de ne pas supporter les fautes que je fais, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être méchant. Passez votre chemin c'est tout ou alors proposez votre aide._

 _Pour ceux qui n'avait pas lu cette histoire la première fois que je l'ai posté. Cette histoire est issus d'une fic que j'avais commencé il y a plusieurs année sans la poster. Comme ce que j'avais écrit n'est plus trop d'actualité, j'ai décidé de la modifié en fonction de ce que l'on a apprit depuis la sortie du dernier tome. Cependant je fais commencer cette histoire pendant la cinquième année de Harry et donc je modifie aussi l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci de m'avoir lu._

 _Juliana._

* * *

Prologue

Ils venaient de revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Le pays qu'ils avaient fui il y a 14 ans. Fuit à cause de leur nom, fuit à cause d'un mensonge, fuit à cause de la manipulation d'un vieux fou qui ne voulait pas perdre son arme. Maintenant il était temps de rentrer, même si cela voulait dire laisser leur trois plus jeunes à la merci d'un manipulateur. Radia soupira, elle était inquiète pour ses enfants, car si son aînée allait entrer en dernière année de formation d'Auror, ses trois autres seraient à Poudlard, en 5ème et 1ère année. Il y avait aussi son neveu, ce neveu qui lui avait été arraché après la mort de son petit frère. Ce neveu qu'elle ne connaissait que par les journaux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça aussi qu'elle avait pris la décision de revenir. Elle regarda le parc de son domaine. Ce domaine que ses parents lui avaient offert en cadeau de mariage, vu que son frère hériterait du domaine familial. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et en se retournant elle vit son mari qui la regardait avec douceur. Perseus devait plus que quiconque comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour lui aussi revenir ici devait être difficile. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Christiana et Mizar sont assez grand maintenant pour ne pas se laisser prendre. Et pour Dorea, je fais confiance aux grands »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Tu penses à ton neveu ? »

« Oui, je me demande ce qu'il va penser de moi. De nous. Comment lui faire comprendre que nous n'avons pas eu le choix ? »

« Il le comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Radia se blotti contre lui et se laissa bercer par lui. Même après toutes ses années il restait le seul à la comprendre et à pouvoir l'apaiser. A ce moment-là quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître leur fille aînée.

« Papa nous devons y aller, si nous voulons être à l'heure. »

« J'arrive »

Perseus lui posa un baiser sur le front et parti avec leur fille. Radia soupira et alla chercher ses autres enfants. Il était temps pour eux aussi de partir pour la gare s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. En plus il fallait ensuite qu'elle se rende à Poudlard pour prendre son poste de professeur.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous . Voici un chapitre de cette histoire. Je préfère vous prévenir je suis énormément prise en se moment. Et je ne sais pas trop quand mon emplois du temps s'allégera. Donc je ferais en sorte de continuer cette histoire et de la poster, mais ça risque d'être long. Désolé pour tout._

 _Juliana_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Harry s'installa dans le train avec Hermione et Ron. Il avait passé pratiquement tout son été chez ses tuteurs. Si cet été n'avait pas été des plus réjouissant, il en était quand même reconnaissant. Car le ministre Fudge avait été ses griefs contre le professeur Dumbledore et donc contre lui dans les journaux. Il refusait toujours de croire au retour de Voldemort, et l'absence d'action de se dernier ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé au QG de l'ordre du Phénix, lui avait prouvé que le monde sorcier n'allait pas refuser un gamin perturbé et un vieux professeur sénile. De plus d'après les derniers articles, les tensions entre Dumbledore et le ministre avaient atteint des sommets. Et de ce fait le ministère avait lui-même choisi le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Un professeur qui pour le moment n'avait pas de nom, car il ne serait présenté que le jour de la rentrée. Seul une poignée de personne, dont le directeur, connaissait son identité. Harry pour la première fois depuis sa première année avait peur de ce qui pouvait l'attendre au château. Lui qui considérait plus Poudlard comme sa demeure que la maison des Dursley, avait peur d'y retourner. Il savait qu'il serait une cible pour beaucoup de personne, dont les Serpentards. Ron remarquant que son ami n'allait pas bien enclencha une discussion sur le Quidditch. Peu après la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et une jeune fille de leur âge passa la tête. Ron leva la tête et avec un sourire dit à la nouvelle venue :

« Ah vous voilà, je me demandais où vous aviez bien pu passer tout les trois. Mais entrez que je vous présent à mes amis. »

La jeune fille entra, suivit d'un garçon de leur âge et d'une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Ron toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres serra dans ses bras les deux jeunes filles et serra la main du garçon. Puis se tournant vers ses amis il dit :

« Harry, Hermione, je vous présente Mizar, Christiana et Dorea Black. Mizar et Chris viennent de l'école de Salem aux USA et entre en cinquième année comme nous. Dorea, elle entre en première année.

_ Black ? Tiqua Harry

_ Oui, Sirius Black est notre oncle. Répondit Christiana.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de le dire Chris ? Fit Ron.

_ Comme si tout le monde n'allait pas le deviner. Les Black ça ne court pas les rues.

_ Tu as raison, mais pas sûr que ta mère soit d'accord.

_ Personne n'est obligé de lui dire non ?

_ Si tu le dis. Sinon pour changer de conversation vous avez une idée concernant votre répartition ?

_ Mizar ira surement à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor. En revanche Dorea aucune idée pas même le début d'un soupçon.

_ Enfin on ne peut être sûr de rien non plus. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'Ours avant de l'avoir tuer. Temporisa Ron.

_ En même temps avec la moitié de la famille à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor il y a de forte chance.

_ Dites, comment vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Harry curieux de n'avoir jamais entendu parler des amis de Ron.

_ On se connait depuis toujours. Mes parents étaient dans la même année que les leurs, et nos mère étaient très proches. Du coup les deux couples sont restés amis après Poudlard. Maman est la marraine de l'ainée des Black, comme Radia celle de Bill. De plus papa est le parrain de Mizar et son père le mien.

_ Ouais papa est surement le seul Serpentard que tu respecte un minimum. Fit Mizar avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu entreras peut-être dans ce club très fermé aussi. » Répliqua son ami.

Harry les regarda surpris, il ne voyait que rarement Ron comme ça. Il était toujours inhibé par son complexe d'infériorité. Il était aussi étonné de n'avoir jamais entendu parler des Black, sachant le temps qu'il passait au terrier. Il les regarda encore discuter un peu puis demanda :

« Pourquoi vous avez fait le début de votre scolarité à Salem pour revenir maintenant à Poudlard ?

_ Parce que nos parents ont dû quitter le Royaume-Unis il y a 14 ans après le… la disparition de Voldemort. Arrête de trembler Ron c'est juste un nom. Le monde sorcier ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec les familles dites noires. Et les Black ne sont pas réputé pour être une famille blanche. Alors pour qu'avec notre sœur aînée nous grandissions en sécurité, nos parents sont partis pour les USA. En plus il y a eu un soucis avec Dumbledore et ma mère ne voulait pas que l'on se retrouve manipulé par lui. Mais le ministère lui a demandé de devenir le nouveau professeur de DCFM ici et elle n'a pas pu refuser. Elle avait peur de ce que le Ministère pouvait mettre si elle refusait. Répondit Chris.

_ Alors vous pensez aussi que je suis fou, comme tout le monde.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que tu semble dire que tu ne crois pas Dumbledore.

_ ça n'a absolument pas de rapport. Tu n'es pas Dumbledore. Il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour se maintenir au pouvoir. Pour autant rien ne dit que tu n'as pas vécu ce que tu dis.

_ Mais Dumbledore et moi sommes dans le même camps. Il n'y a pas de différence entre nous.

_ Ecoute Potter, si c'est ce que tu veux croire libre à toi. Mais nous avons été élevés dans l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Dumbledore. Il n'en voit que par ses lions et met les serpents plus bas que terre.

A ce moment-là la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et la tête de Ginny passa à l'intérieur. Christiana se leva, les trois jeunes Black et Ron c'étaient assis pendant la discussion, pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. Ginny salua ensuite Mizar et Dorea, puis elle s'assis entre Christiana et Mizar, poussant un peu ce dernier qui râla pour la forme et alla s'assoir en face prés de Ron. Ginny regarda tout le monde et dit :

_ Alors de quoi vous parliez avant que je ne vous interrompe ?

_Chris recommence. Dit simplement Ron.

_ Encore. Les discussions entre nos pères ne t'ont pas suffi ? Demanda Ginny en regardant son amie qui baissa la tête.

_ Chris a des raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur à se sujet. Hier elle a surpris Juliane pleurer et se matin c'était maman. Fit la petite voix de Dorea, surprenant tout le monde.

_ Oui mais le choix du professeur avait surement une raison. Il n'a pas fait ça uniquement pour faire du mal à votre famille. Dit Ginny.

_Tu veux dire en dehors du fait que mon père était un Black de Serpentard ? Demanda Mizar.

_ ça ne sert à rien de discuter de tout cela. Il y a une information que l'on ne peut pas donner sur demande express de Dumbledore. De ce fait tout est faussé. La seule chose que l'on va réussir à faire c'est de disputer. » Fit Chris en relevant la tête et en lançant un regard triste à Harry qui fut surpris de croiser se regard qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

Hermione voyant qu'aucun des trois Black ne semblait vouloir s'en prendre à son ami, elle changea de conversation. Elle demanda donc des précisions à Salem. Chris répondit avec enthousiasme. Ron se rappela un détail et dit en se tournant vers Mizar :

_ Dit Mizar, t'as sœur n'a pas dit que Radia devait devenir le nouveau prof de DCFM.

_ Il t'en a fallu du temps. Oui maman va devenir votre nouveau prof. Fit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

_ Bon ben au moins cette année on est sûr d'avoir un professeur compétent. Fit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

_ Parce que ma mère était prof à Salem et que là-bas la sélection est super stricte. On ne devient pas prof comme ça à Salem. Il faut avoir fait des études supérieurs dans la matière que l'on veut enseigner. Dit Mizar.

_ Alors pas trop dur d'avoir sa mère comme prof ? Demanda Ron en souriant.

_ Non, avec Mizar nous avons eu de la chance. Nous n'avions pas pris la DCFM comme matière optionnel. Et comme maman s'occupe majoritairement de ces élèves ainsi que des deux dernières années, nous ne l'avons pas eu, en dehors de quelques remplacement. Répliqua Chris.

_ Vous avez des options en DCFM ? S'étonna Hermione.

_ Oui à partir de la seconde année. C'est basé sur le même principe que les matières avancés chez les Moldu, aux USA. On peut se spécialiser dans deux matières différentes. Ma sœur aînée avait pris DCFM et potion, Mizar potion et botanique et moi Sortilège et métamorphose. Fit Chris.

_ Oui sa semble logique que vous soyez proche de l'éducation Moldu. Les USA sont réputés pour prendre exemple sur les moldu pour l'éducation. Fit Hermione.

_ Oui tout comme l'Italie et la France. Ces pays ont pris cette décision pour concurrencer Poudlard à l'époque où elle était encore la meilleur école d'Europe.

_ Elle l'est toujours. Et pour les autres options, celle que l'on a à Poudlard ?

_ Mizar et Moi avions prit les Runes et en plus j'avais Arithmancie et Mizar Divination. » répondit Chris en échangeant un regard amusé avec son frère.

Pendant une partie du trajet Hermione et Chris discutèrent des différences entre Poudlard et Salem. Pendant que Mizar, Harry et Ron eux étaient engagé dans une discussion sur le Quidditch, et Ginny essayait de rassurer Dorea sur sa répartition. Cependant rien ne semblait la rassurer si bien que Mizar qui suivait en parti la conversation finit par lui demander :

« Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète tant Dorea ?

_ J'ai peur de la maison dans laquelle je vais me retrouver. Répondit timidement sa sœur.

_ Et pourquoi ? Entre papa à Serpentard, Maman et oncle Sirius à Gryffondor et Androméda à Serdaigle tu as largement le choix de maison et tu sais bien que personne ne te reprochera rien.

_ Oui mais si je me retrouve à Poufsouffle. Draco dit que c'est la pire des maisons.

_ Après Gryffondor Dorea. Ne l'oublie pas. Pourtant maman était une Gryffondor et elle n'est pas comme il les décrit, pas plus que Ron, Ginny ou leurs frères. Fit Chris qui avait également entendu les inquiétudes de sa sœur.

_ Les Poufsouffle sont loyaux et ce n'est pas une qualité risible. Surtout en se moment, rien n'est plus important que ce trait de caractère. Et si tu te retrouve dans cette maison tu en feras la fierté et donc celle de maman et de papa.

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Oui bien sûr que je suis sur.

_ Mais si je ne suis avec aucun d'entre vous ?

_ Tu sais il y a de gros risque que cela arrive. Avec de la famille dans toute les maisons, même si nous sommes majoritairement Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le plus important c'est que quelques soit nos maisons nous restions unis. Pas comme oncle Sirius et oncle Regulus. »

La petite Dorea sembla rassuré et la conversation se poursuivit pendant le peu de temps qui restait. Quand le train fut presque arrivé et que tout le monde fut changé, Ron demanda à ses amis d'enfance :

« Vous allez au château comment ?

_ Avec les premières années. Il parait que la vue du château par le lac est incontournable et inoubliable. » Fit Mizar en grimaçant.

Ron et Ginny rire à la grimace de leur ami. Le train arriva en gare et les jeunes durent descendre du train et se séparer. Quand les quatre Gryffondors furent dans une calèche à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrète Harry demanda :

« Vous connaissez vraiment bien les Black ?

_ Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, nous les connaissons depuis toujours. Dit Ron

_ Vous saviez qu'ils étaient de la famille de Sirius ?

_ On s'en doutait, mais tout ce qui concerne la famille des parents est tabou. En tout cas personne ne nous en a parlé. Répondit Ron après avoir échangé un regard avec Ginny.

_ C'est assez logique vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Fit Hermione.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça. On sait qu'il y a un secret autre que Sirius. Par exemple maman et Radia se sont toujours arrangé pour que Juliane ne se retrouve jamais au terrier avec vous, alors que ça fait deux ans qu'elle fait ses études au Royaume-Unis. De plus on ne devait pas réellement parler de d'eux avec vous et quand on parlait d'Harry devant elle Juliane, sortait de table, souvent suivit par mes frères Bill et Charlie (quand Charlie était là). »

Voyant que Ginny et Ron semblaient être assez mal alaise, Harry décida de ne pas parler plus longtemps de ça avec eux et de demander des explications à Sirius. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de dire :

« En même temps je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez pu dire. En tout cas je les trouve bizarre.

_ Oui c'est l'effet que laisse souvent les jumeaux Black. Ça vient surement du fait qu'ils ont probablement raison sur leur maison. Fit Ron en souriant.

_ Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Bah non pourquoi ? Mizar peut être dans n'importe quel maison, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est juste un peu trop ambitieux et rusé à mon goût mais c'est tout.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Harry surpris des propos de son amis, si anti- Serpentard en temps normal.

_ Je ne vais pas changer d'avis sur nos serpents, mais je connais Mizar et je sais qu'il ne tournera pas mal et qu'il n'est pas un partisan de la magie noir il n'a pas été élevé comme ça.

La discussion ne se prolongea pas, car la calèche était arrivée et il était temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre sa table pour attendre l'arrivé des premières années et de la répartition. Cependant en entrant dans la grande salle Harry sentit les regards sur lui. Il fit comme si de rien. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et demanda le silence puis elle dit :

« Bonjour à tous. Cette année il y aura avant la répartition des premières années. Une répartition exceptionnelle. Deux élèves de cinquième année vont se joindre à nous. Ils étaient jusqu'à présent scolarisé à Salem. »

Elle quitta la pièce et alla chercher les première années ainsi que Chris et Mizar. Puis elle prit la liste et dit :

« Black, Christiana »

Des murmures se firent entendre pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers le tabouret en levant le yeux aux ciel puis s'installa et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier mit un petit moment avant de se décider et de crier :

« GRYFFONDOR »

Cette dernière rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison et s'installa près de Ginny juste en face de Harry. Puis reporta son attention à la répartition de son frère que le professeur venait d'appeler. Pour lui la répartition fut bien plus rapide et comme prévu il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Sa sœur lui sourit et leva un pouce vers son frère. Mais professeur McGonagall déroulait déjà le parchemin des premières années.

« Black, Dorea » Une nouvelle fois les murmures reprirent et Chris se mit à rire et sourit en regardant une personne à la table des professeurs. Harry regarda attentivement cette table et vit une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, regarder tendrement Dorea. Il supposa que c'était son nouveau professeur et de ce fait la mère des trois jeunes Black. Il regarda à nouveau la répartition et remarqua que la plus jeune des Black n'était toujours pas réparti. Le choixpeau finit par se décider et cria :

« Serdaigle »

La jeune fille fut applaudie par ses nouveaux camarades ainsi que par son frère et sa sœur qui c'était mit débout à le plus grande honte de la nouvelle Serdaigles.

Une fois tout le monde de retour à sa place (les jumeaux Black comprit), le professeur de métamorphose continua la répartition rapidement. Alors que tout le monde attendait impatiemment le repas. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :

« Bonjour à tous. Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez tous le professeur Maugrey ne souhaite pas reprendre son poste cet année. De ce fait le ministère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous imposer un nouveau professeur sans en demander à personne et sans me laisser vérifier ses compétences. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir le professeur Black, qui aurait avant été professeur à Salem. »

Harry regarda le directeur surpris de cette tirade. Il jeta un regard à la fille de cette dernière qui avait blanchit et qui serrait les points. Ginny elle lança un regard choqué à Dumbledore comme Ron et Hermione elle le regardait avec une air sérieux, mais ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça. Le professeur Black lui lança un regard furieux puis se leva et dit :

« Avez-vous la mémoire courte professeur. Vous m'avez eu comme élève pourtant, vous devriez savoir que mes connaissances dans cette matière dépassent celle de beaucoup de professeur que vous avez eu ses dernières années. De plus il est vrai que si vous avez cherché le professeur Black, vous n'avez pas dû le trouver car je suis le professeur POTTER-BLACK. Mais il est vrai que vous avez dû oublier depuis le temps. »


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour les messages. Alors pour éviter les questions à l'avenir, mes histoires sont d'office H/G et les Weasley sont plus ou moins gentille. Pour moi le monde n'est pas Noir ou Blanc, mais Gris. Voilà vous êtes prévenu, je ne critique personne pour ses préférences et j'aime lire des histoires autres. Mais quand j'écris je me fit à ce que je préfère._

 _Merci à tous._

 _Juliane._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Harry regarda son professeur de DCFM surpris. Puis lança un regard à la jeune Black qui se trouvait dans sa maison. Mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissé vers son assiette. Et dés que le repas fut fini elle se précipita vers sa mère suivit par les jumeaux Weasley. Harry en profita pour se retourner vers Ron et lui demander :

« Tu savais ?

_ Non bien sur que non. Pour moi Radia était juste Radia, la meilleure amie de maman et la mère de mes amis d'enfance. C'est tout. Personne ne m'a jamais donné son nom de famille. » Répondit Ron qui semblait lui aussi un peu perturbé.

Chris pendant se temps semblait être en colère et ne semblait pas décidé à laisser sa mère. Les Jumeaux Weasley la força à les suivre en lui attrapant chacun un bras. Ces derniers l'escortèrent en l'encadrant faisant bien comprendre à tout ceux qui les approché de ne pas chercher à lui parler. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le trio de cinquième année. Les jumeaux allèrent voir Hermione et lui demandèrent quelques choses après l'avoir entraîné un peu à l'écart. Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles avec Chris. Puis les jumeaux allèrent vers Ginny qu'ils firent venir avec eux en direction de Harry et Ron. Puis ils les entraînèrent à l'écart. George poussa un soupire et dit :

« Nous allons vous dire un des grands secret de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 14 ans. Pour toi Harry parce que tout ce que tu crois savoir est un mensonge et pour tout les autres à cause des réelles raisons de ce mensonge. Dumbledore refuse que ce que nous allons te dire te sois dit. Harry quand Dumbledore t'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'autre famille que les Dursley, c'était un mensonge. Ton père avait une sœur plus âgé que lui. Elle était en dernière année quand ton père et ton parrain entré en première. Elle a épousé l'aîné des Black peu après sa sortie de Poudlard. Le professeur Potter-Black est ta tante Harry.

_ Pourquoi le lui dire maintenant ? Demanda Ron voyant que son ami était sous le choc.

_ Parce qu'il est important qu'il sache tout cela. De plus nous commençons à nous poser des questions sur les réelles motivations de Dumbledore. Répondit Fred.

_ Mais pourquoi nous ne savions rien ? Demanda Ginny.

_ Papa et maman ont voulu vous protéger. Ils savaient que Ron et toi risquiez de vous retrouver devant Harry et peut être dans la même maison. Sachant que ses parents étaient tous les deux des Lions il y avait une forte probabilité. Ils ne voulaient pas que vous soyez au courant du secret de Dumbledore. Répondit Fred

_ Après la chute de Voldemort, Radia a bataillé pour obtenir ta garde Harry. Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu. Elle avait beau arguer qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la décision, il était le héro de la lutte contre Voldemort et donc personne ne pouvait réellement s'opposer à lui. Surtout que le frère de ton oncle était considéré comme un traitre. Il a tellement dénigré ton oncle que Perseus à du quitter le Royaume-Unis pour ne pas perdre son poste de chef des Aurors et finir en prison, alors qu'en réalité il faisait parti des chefs de la résistance. Mais le parti de Dumbledore était plus important que ceux de Perseus. Et le fait que Lily était une née-moldue tout le monde à pensé que tes parents étaient proches de Dumbledore. Nos parents ne se sont jamais rendu compte du comportement suspect de Dumbledore, comme beaucoup de monde dans le monde sorcier. Et son raisonnement aurait pu se tenir, mais cet été les conversations que l'on a surpris entre Juliane et Bill était un peu étrange. Juliane était en colère de ce que Dumbledore avait fait promettre à son frère et ses sœurs. On a commencé à se demander si papa et maman ne s'étaient pas fait avoir aussi par Dumbledore. Finit George.

_ Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que j'aurais pu avoir une autre famille que les Durlsey ? Demanda Harry

_ Oui, c'est ce que nous sommes en train de te dire. Et honnêtement on se demande pourquoi. Parce qu'il y avait assez de famille de sorcier apparenté au Potter. Il semblerait même que Radia était prête à te laisser au professeur Lupin plutôt que de te voir partir chez les Dursley. Répondit Fred

_ Mais pourquoi quel est son intérêt dans l'histoire ?

_ Il peut te manipuler. Fit la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

_ Quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur Ron et Harry.

_ Je me pose des questions depuis longtemps sur Dumbledore. Tu semblais tellement perdu en entrant à Poudlard que je me suis demandée si tout avait été fait dans les règles. Puis l'an dernier quand l'annonce du tournois des trois sorciers a été faites, j'ai fait comme toujours dans pareil cas. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour lire tout ce que je pouvais dessus. Je me rappel parfaitement qu'il y avait un article sur la possibilité pour un candidat d'abandonner avant le début des épreuves. Puis tu m'as raconté que tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonné, du coup je me suis de nouveau rendu dans la bibliothèque mais il n'y avait plus un seul. J'ai du coup du me taire et ne rien te dire, car je n'avais pas de preuve et que tu avais autre chose à gérer à se moment là donc je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Mais je suis sûr que c'est le directeur qui les a fait enlever.

_ Mais pourquoi et quel est l'intérêt du directeur de faire tout ça. Demanda Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas Harry, tout ce que je sais c'est que Juliane à reçu une lettre qui à ainsité toute la famille à rentrer. Alors que normalement seule Radia et Juliane devait être au pays. Perseus et les trois plus jeunes devaient rester aux USA. Je ne sais pas exactement qui lui a envoyé et ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus, mais Juliane a passé un été très difficile. Bill a passé autant de temps que possible avec elle et les échange de courriers entre elle et Charlie n'ont jamais été aussi fréquent. Fit Fred.

_ Une personne doit bien savoir de qui il s'agit ? Fit Hermione.

_ Oui ma tante. Fit Harry.

_ Tu ne peux pas lui demander. Chris n'avait déjà pas le droit de te dire que Sirius était son oncle, alors te dire que ton père l'était aussi… Dit Ron rapidement sous le regard surpris et suspicieux d'Hermione.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Chris est comme une sœur pour nous tous. Fit Georges hilare.

_ Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui a pu lui envoyer cette lettre ? Demanda Harry en échangeant un regard malicieux avec Fred.

_ Son oncle. Dit Fred

_ Sirius mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour faire rentrer toute la famille. C'est papa et maman qui lui ont appris ce qui leur été arrivé. C'est Malefoy qui leur a permit de rentrer. Il a chuchoté le nom de Radia au ministre et celui de Perseus pour lui rendre le poste de chef des aurors. Dit George.

_ Malefoy ?

_ Harry ton oncle était un Serpentard. Il est rusé et sait utiliser les relations utiles.

_ Pas uniquement, fit une voix derrière eux. Si Dumbledore a pu si facilement faire passer mon père pour un mage noir à l'époque c'est parce qu'en plus de Sirius il y avait aussi d'autre Mangemort déclaré dans la famille, même si certain s'en sont sorti, Continua Chris qui les avait rejoints.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

_ Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange sont nées Black. Elles étaient des cousines de papa. »

Puis avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle s'enfuie dans son dortoir, rapidement suivit par Hermione et Ginny. Harry regarda sa cousine le fuir. Il était en colère certes, on lui avait menti pratiquement toute sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cette cousine tombé du ciel, elle n'y était pour rien, après tout elle avait le même âge que lui. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il arrive à voir sa tante. Il jeta un regard vers Ron qui devait penser à la même chose car il lui dit :

« Il faudrait que tu arrive à parler à Radia tout en précisant que Chris n'y est pour rien.

_ Oui tu as raison. Mais maintenant que j'y pense Sirius, m'a menti aussi. Il était forcément au courant pour mes cousins, vu qu'il est leur oncle. Fit Harry dépité

_ Ne tire pas de conclusion trop attive. Il a forcément remarqué l'absence des jumeaux pendant notre troisième année. En plus il savait que tu vivais chez les Dursley. Il est logique qu'il ne t'en ait pas parlé ne sachant pas si tout le monde était encore vivant. Dit Fred un peu inquiet

_ Oui tu as surement raison. Bon les gars je vais aller me coucher. Ron tu viens ? »

Ce dernier étant également fatigué monta avec lui. Mais au lieu de retrouver la paix dans son dortoir, Harry se retrouva au cœur du débat qui déchirait le monde sorcier. Le survivant était-il dérangé ou non ? Car en entrant dans leur dortoir il remarqua que Dean et Seamus s'étaient arrêtés de parler à leur entrée. Dean leur lança un regard gêné et Seamus lui lança en regard de colère. Puis avant que quiconque ne puisse parler Seamus reprit :

« Comme je le disais à Dean, j'ai failli ne pas revenir cette année. Ma mère ne voulait pas que Dumbledore essaye de me convertir. Et elle est inquiète de ce que Potter pourrait faire.

_ Tu te sens bien Seamus ? Tu étais présent au moment de la mort de Diggory ? Non je ne pense pas. Alors tu la ferme et tu laisse Harry tranquille. Répliqua Ron, ses oreilles dangereusement rouges.

_ Parce que te les crois toi ?

_ Je crois Harry, parce que l'on se connait depuis le premier voyage dans le Poudlard-express et qu'il ne m'a jamais menti, ni trahi.

_ Vous ferez moins les malins quand le Professeur Potter-Black vous remettra au pas. Ricana méchamment Seamus.

_ Parce que tu la connais peut-être ?

_ Non mais tout le monde sait pourquoi elle est là.

_ On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Radia Potter-Black, répondit simplement Ron en se détournant.

_ Et toi tu la connais peut-être ? Intervint Dean en défendant son ami.

_ Ben justement oui. Je la connais depuis toujours. Aurais-je omis de préciser que c'est la meilleure amie de ma mère depuis leur première année à Poudlard ? Ou que son mari est mon parrain ? Ou qu'elle est la marraine de Bill, mon frère aîné ? Ou encore que ma mère soit la marraine de Juliane Black, l'aînée du professeur ? Radia est là pour surveiller Dumbledore et non pour s'en prendre à un ado de 15 ans. »

Seamus Vexé se coucha et Dean l'imita rapidement. Harry se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

_ Oui. Je connais Radia depuis toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ron finit rapidement de se préparer et alla se coucher. Harry le suivit rapidement, mais il eut du mal à s'endormir. Neville eut le temps de venir se coucher et de s'endormir avant que Harry ne trouve le sommeil. Tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de la journée le perturbait. De plus il se demandait comment se comporter avec sa cousine. Il avait vraiment envie de mieux la connaître, mais acceptera-t-elle se rapprochement ? Et pour sa tante l'accepterait-elle ?

Le lendemain apporta les réponses à ses questions. En effet quand il descendit avec Ron, Harry remarqua que sa cousine se trouvait encadré avec Hermione et Ginny. Elle semblait être en train de pleurer. Mais quand Harry s'approcha, Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers lui en lui disant :

« Ecoute, je sais que ce que tu as apprit hier à du te choquer, mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à elle. Elle a eu une soirée assez difficile comme ça.

_ Ginny je n'ai rien contre Chris. Elle a mon âge et avait un an quand tout cela s'est passé. Elle n'est pas plus responsable que nous de tout cela. Par contre j'ai une cousine normal, qui semble être une jeune fille bien, du moins elle ne tyrannise pas les autres. Et elle ne ressemble pas non plus à un cochon obèse avec une perruque. De se fait j'aimerai bien apprendre à la connaître. »

Ginny hésita un moment puis après un échange de regard avec Ron elle le laissa passer. Harry alla s'assoir près de sa cousine. Et la prit dans ses bras, cette dernière bien que surprise dans un premier temps se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son cousin. Pendant que Harry essayait de réconforter sa cousine, Ron interrogea les deux autres filles. Se fut Hermione qui lui répondit :

« Lavande s'en est pris à elle, hier soir. Elle s'est montrée particulièrement odieuse. Elle ne croit pas Harry bien sûr, et pense que le professeur Potter-Black est là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Et quand Chris lui a répondu, elle lui a dit que quand on venait d'une famille de mangemort et de mage noir on n'avait rien à dire. Du moins c'est ce que ça voulait dire, tu la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire ce genre de phrase.

_ On a eu le même soucis avec Seamus. Les insultes envers les Black en moins. Soupira Ron.

_ Pourquoi pense-t'ils que Radia est là pour s'en prendre à Harry. C'est ridicule. Dit Ginny perplexe.

_ Fudge doit savoir qu'elle est la tante de Harry et qu'elle a un contentieux avec Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que c'est même un des arguments que Malefoy a dû employer pour la faire venir. Il doit penser qu'elle va faire en sorte de le faire taire tout en discréditant Dumbledore. Quitte à s'en prendre à son neveu. Répondit Hermione pensive.

_ C'est mal la connaître. Ricana Ron.

_ Dites, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on descende manger si l'on veut avoir le temps de le faire avant le début des cours. » Fit Harry mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle Chris toujours dans les bras de son cousin. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent repérés par Mizar qui se précipita vers sa sœur. Il aida Harry à assoir une Chris encore tremblante. Mizar se tourna ensuite vers Ron, qui lui dit :

« Ta sœur a eu une soirée un peu mouvementé. Entre la prétendu instabilité de Harry et les membres non fréquentable de la famille Black. Surtout que Fred et George nous ont appris vos liens de parenté. »

Mizar lança un regard apeuré à Harry, qui lui fit comprendre d'un simple signe qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis. Il aurait voulu en parler un peu plus avec lui, mais la voix désagréable de Lavande Brown se fit entendre :

« Alors Black tu te cherches un petit ami ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Potter est dérangé. Enfin avec des mangemorts dans la famille tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

_ Tu es jalouse Brown ? Il est vrai que Harry n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de toi. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il t'ait déjà adressé la parole. Fit Ginny moqueuse.

_ De quoi voudrais-tu être jalouse ? D'un orphelin sans famille et dérangé ? Si elle veut avoir un avenir dans ce pays Black devrait se méfier avec qui elle traîne.

_ Si tu avais écouté le professeur POTTER-Black hier tu aurais compris que Harry n'était pas sans famille. Après tout les Potter ne sont pas nombreux et sont tous de la même famille. De plus tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu rêverais de devenir membre de cette famille. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais. »

Mais avant que Lavande ne puisse répondre à Ginny une voix sévère se fit entendre derrière eux. En effet ils étaient tellement occupés à se disputer, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué le professeur Potter Black avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

_ Rien professeur nous confrontions nos points de vue. Répliqua Lavande avec un sourire entendu.

_ D'où je me trouvais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Aller vous assoir si vous ne voulez pas rater le début des cours. Mr Black je ne pense pas que votre table se trouve ici, faites-moi le plaisir de retourner avec vos condisciples. Miss Black venez avec moi. »

Tout le monde obéis rapidement. Harry regarda sa cousine suivre sa mère un peu inquiet. Il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Ginny le remarqua et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Radia est une mère aimante. Mais elle part du principe que quand elle est en public ses enfants sont avant tout ses élèves. Elle lui a demandé de la suivre pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement.

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Oui. En plus je suis sur qu'elle nous avait repéré dés notre entré dans la grande salle. »

Harry soupira et se servit son petit déjeuner. Il se posait des questions, mais il ne savait pas trop comment avoir des réponses. Il était vraiment perturbé pas se qui était en train de se produire. Il ne savait plus où il était. Tout son monde était bouleversé, et pour le moment la seule chose dont il était sûr c'est que les Dursley avaient été plus honnête que tout les autres adultes de sa connaissance. Mais il ne put pas s'appesantir plus longtemps sur cela, car sa cousine entra toute joyeuse et les rejoignit. En jetant un regard vers la table des professeurs, il vit sa tante se réinstallé près du professeur Rogue et se mettre à discuter avec lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de question Chris s'installa près de lui et lui dit :

« Maman te verra à la fin de notre premier cours de DCFM. »

Hermione passa à se moment là en distribuant les emplois du temps. Elle avait reçu son Badge de préfet en même temps que Ron cet été. Harry prit son emplois du temps curieux de voir quand il aurait cours avec sa tante. Il fut déçu de voir qu'il ne l'avait que le mercredi suivant. Par contre en regardant son emplois du temps de la journée, il fit une grimace en remarquant qu'il avait deux heures de potion. Il se demanda qui là-haut pouvait lui en vouloir en mettant la rentrée un Lundi, en le forçant à supporter pendant deux heures un professeur qui ne le supportait pas. Chris le remarquant lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Harry lui dit :

« On a deux heures de potion.

_ Et tu n'aimes pas ça ? demanda sa cousine.

_ Non, je pense que c'est les potions qui ne m'aiment pas. Et surtout notre cher professeur.

_ Pourquoi. Le professeur Rogue était pourtant un ami de ta mère.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu ne le savais pas ? C'était l'ami d'enfance de tante Lily d'après maman.

_ Je ne sais pas s'il était ami avec ma mère, mais il ne supportait pas mon père. Et du coup il me le fait payer à moi qui n'est rien demandé à personne. »

Chris se contenta d'hocher la tête et se mit à manger rapidement sur les instructions d'Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Et qui pressait tout le monde de peur de se retrouver en retard. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner chercher leur affaire pour la journée. Heureusement Harry pensa à prendre sa carte du maraudeur pour pouvoir se rendre plus rapidement aux cachots en empruntant des passages secret et de se fait éviter de se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire en se premier jour de cours. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où leur professeur de potion faisait entrer les Serpentards. Les autres Gryffondor, en dehors de Neville, avait refusé de les suivre et de se fait n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Le professeur Rogue avait commencé à expliquer les objectifs de l'année, dans son style inimitable, quand les retardataires arrivèrent. Le professeur les regarda et dit :

« Maintenant que Potter a comprit à lire l'heure je ne pensais pas avoir d'autre retardataires. Mais il semblerait que l'instabilité mental de notre célébrité local soit contagieuse. Allez vous assoir et pas un son. Oh et bien sur 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour chacun de vous. »

Les quatre Gryffondors s'installèrent en silence sous les rires et les colliberts des Serpentards. Ils lancèrent des regards noirs en direction de Harry, qui s'évertua à les ignorer, en se concentrant sur son professeurs qui avait reprit la parole et s'apprêtait à faire l'appel.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le professeur Rogue regarda les jeunes Potter et Black fille se mettre près l'un de l'autre. Il soupira et commença à parler. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de quatre retardataires de Gryffondors. Il avait été surpris de voir que tout les Lions ne s'étaient pas présentés ensemble. Il avait compris les division dans la maison de Potter. Mais après tout Gryffondor était réputé pour accueillir les courageux, pas ceux doté de bon sens. Il finit son discours et regarda la liste avant de commencer à faire l'appel. Comme à son habitude il commença par les Serpentards. Le premier nom de la liste le fit lever la tête, Black Mizar. Il l'observa un moment, un Black dans toute sa splendeur. Il ressemblait énormément à Perseus et donc par extension à Sirius. Il soupira en se demandant comment il allait faire pour se faire à l'idée d'avoir une copie de son ennemis dans sa maison. Une fois l'appel de l'ensemble de la classe faites, il s'attarda sur Black fille. Il sourit et dit :

« Miss Black, bien que je ne sois pas optimiste, j'espère que vous vous montrerez meilleurs dans cette matière que votre cousin.

_ Vraiment Professeur ! Vous pensez que je pourrais être meilleurs que Draco ? Fit cette dernière avec un air de fausse joie exagérée sur le visage.

_ Bien sur que non enfin. Vous n'êtes qu'une Gryffondor, vous n'aurez pas la discipline nécessaire à pour pouvoir vous illustrer dans cette matière. Fit Rogue en la regardant avec colère. Colère qui augmenta en voyant le regard amusé de Potter.

_ Professeur vous devrez peut-être en discuter avec le Professeur Potter-Black. Elle était à Gryffondor et aurait pu devenir maître des potions. De plus vous êtes en train de dévoiler une information que le Professeur Dumbledore refuse que l'on révèle. » Répondit avec aplomb la jeune Black.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il retrouvait en elle le caractère bien trempé de Radia Potter. Radia qui avait servit de modèle à Lily pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Lily… Il lança un regard vers le fils de cette dernière qui lançait un regard amusé à sa cousine. Encore une fois il ne vit plus James, mais Lily en lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il remarquait la ressemblance entre Lily et Harry. Il soupira et fit rassoir Christiana. Il garda cependant un œil sur les deux cousins, pendant qu'il préparait leur potion ensemble. Il lança un regard à Londubat, lui aussi le voir était une torture. Mais pour une autre raison. Si Harry ressemblait énormément à son père sur le plan physique, pour Neville c'était différent. Il était le portrait vivant d'Alice. Alice son autre amie, la seule vrai amie qu'il est eu avec Lily. Persécuter leurs enfants lui faisait mal, surtout quand il croisait le regard de Neville, il ne pouvait cependant rien faire d'autre. Il avait un rôle à jouer et pour le bien de tout le monde et surtout de ses deux enfants, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment. De plus il avait espéré que ses remontrances les forceraient à se montrer encore meilleurs mais cela avait eu l'effet contraire. Il soupira et se concentra sur son cour et en particulier sur le jeune Black, qui d'après son dossier avait un niveau plus élevé que ses autres élèves dans sa matière. Il le testa donc et fut impressionné par ses connaissances. Il remarqua que le jeune serpent avait un an d'avance minimum sur le programme. Mais il remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait pas que la technique, il aimait faire des potions. Cela se sentait alors qu'il préparait des potions qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il cherchait aussi à les améliorer. A la fin des deux heures les jeunes gens mirent les échantillons de leur potion sur le bureau du professeur. Se dernier regarda les jeunes Black et Potter sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe. Il pensa à la joie de Lily si elle avait vu son fils et ses neveux ensemble, comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement et d'espérait un rapprochement qui semblait être souhaité par les trois adolescents.

Pour les adolescents les choses étaient un peu différentes. Ils avaient envie de se rapprocher, mais en même temps ne savait pas trop comment faire. Harry étant encore perturbé par les révélations des Weasley. Le lendemain de la rentrée, après les cours, Harry s'isola un peu avec Ron dans la salle commune pour parler un peu de tout cela :

« A ton avis, pourquoi tes parents n'ont jamais parlé de mes parents ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Ils ont toujours eu une grande confiance en Dumbledore. C'est peut-être pour cela. Mais en même temps je trouve cela étrange. »

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi se posait des questions sur Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley. Mais jamais il n'a essayé de l'aider, le forçant même à aller tout les ans chez ses tuteurs. Il ne le laissait, même pas allé chez ses amis quand il le voulait. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été ailleurs que chez les Weasley. Le mouvement du tableau le tira de ses réflexions, il vit Hermione et Chris entrer dans la salle commune. Elles avaient passé du temps à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans leur devoir de potion. Elles se dirigèrent vers eux avec un grand sourire. Chris était heureuse plus détendu depuis que les relations familiale entre elle et Harry, mais ce soir-là, elle était radieuse. Dés qu'elles furent toute les deux assez près d'eux Ron interpella la jeune Black :

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

_ Demain on a cours avec Maman. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureuse de la voir, répondit calmement la jeune fille.

_ C'est le cours ou la discussion que l'on doit avoir après qui te rend si heureuse, lui demanda son cousin malicieusement.

_ Bon OK, c'est la discussion, mais on peut faire semblant que se soit le cours, non, demanda à son tour Chris.

_ Et tu pense que Radia va gober ça ? Elle te connaît trop bien pour cela Chris. » fit Ron avec amusement.

Chris lui envoya un regard noir et leva la tête en faisant semblant d'être vexé sous les rires de ses amis et de son cousins. Elle ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux, heureuse de pouvoir trouver une sorte de complicité avec Harry grâce à Ron. Pourtant La bonne humeur du groupe ne tarda pas à retomber quand Seamus et Lavande arrivèrent pour s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Harry.

« Alors Potter, près à prendre la leçon que tu mérites, demanda Lavande.

_ De quoi tu parles Lavande, lui demanda se dernier.

_ Tu crois que le Ministère a choisi lui-même un professeur pour améliorer le Niveau, réplica cette dernière méchamment.

_ Ma mère n'est pas là pour s'en prendre à Harry. Et au vu de vos derniers professeurs, en dehors de Lupin, oui Fudge à surement du vouloir remonter le niveau, fit Chris avec dédain.

_ Mais bien sûr. Et ça arrive au moment où Potter fait son intéressant.

_ Dis moi Brown, tu crois savoir mieux que moi la raison de la présence à Poudlard de MA MERE ?

_ Arrête de rêver Black. Ta mère ne peut pas s'opposer au ministre quand on connait sa famille, répliqua Seamus qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

_ La famille Potter est l'une des plus importante du pseudo camp de la lumière. Je ne vois pas en quoi la famille de ma mère est un soucis. Les Potter sont des sang-pur et de ce fait bien plus important que Fudge, lui dit Chris avec un petit sourire ironique.

_ Et pour ton père. C'est la même chose Black, dit méchamment Seamus.

_ Ecoute moi bien Finnigan, avant de t'en prendre à un Black soit sûr de toi. Surtout si tu t'en prends au chef de famille. Si les Potter sont réputés pour être des sorciers Blancs, pour les Black c'est le contraire. Ne me provoque pas car je suis descendante de deux grandes familles de sang-pur. Je suis un des meilleurs parti du moment, non seulement à cause de mes origines, mais aussi parce que je suis la jumelle de l'héritier des Black et la cousine du chef de la famille Potter. Le jour où il sera majeur et entrera pleinement dans son héritage, vous risquez de le regrettez amèrement si vous ne changez pas de comportement. »

Lavande et Seamus échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de ne pas insister. Ils savaient tous les deux que le risque était grand de s'en prendre à une héritière sang-pur connaissant son héritage. Et ce même si l'héritière en question était à Gryffondor. Pourtant tout deux étaient intrigué par son discours, car si la jeune Black défendait son cousin, elle ne semblait être une fan de Dumbledore. Pendant se temps Harry se tourna vers sa cousine et lui dit :

« De quoi tu parle en parlant de sang-pur ?

_ Attends, vous ne lui avez rien dit, demanda Chris surprise en se tournant vers Ron.

_ Dumbledore, nous a interdit de lui en parler. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente gêné par son statut, dis Ron en faisant une grimace.

_ Oui mais là il ne sait rien, fit Chris choqué.

_ Je pense que c'était le but recherché Chris, dit Hermione en réfléchissant.

_ Très bien, que sais-tu du monde magique Harry, demanda sa cousine.

_ Pas grand-chose je dois bien l'avouer. Je ne sais que ce que l'on m'a dit et je pense qu'il y a pas mal de chose qui ont été passé sous silence, répondit amèrement se dernier, pendant que ses amis échangés des regards désolés.

_ On va faire les choses de façon caricatural alors parce que le monde magique est assez compliqué à expliqué facilement, sans faire référence à l'histoire. Notre monde est encore assez archaïque. Surtout au Royaume-Unis, soi-dit en passant. Ici de grandes et anciennes familles détiennent le pouvoir. Aussi bien le pouvoir financier que politique. Toute ses familles ont un chef de famille qui dirigent tout cela. La plupart du temps il s'agit d'un homme, l'aîné des fils du chef de famille précédente. S'il n'y a pas de fils, se sera la fille aînée à condition qu'elle ne se marie pas avec un chef d'une autre famille ou son héritier. Dans la famille Black le chef de famille est mon père et donc mon frère et son héritier et prochain chef de famille. Chez les Potter le dernier était ton père. A ta naissance tu es devenu son héritier et à sa mort tu as pris sa place de chef de famille. Même si à un an tu ne pouvais pas diriger ta famille. Maman a quand même réussi à garder la main sur les finances des Potter car seul un membre de la famille peu avoir accès à la tutelle des finances. Ça a permis d'éviter que Dumbledore essaye de dilapider la fortune de la famille.

_ Attends tu veux dire que je suis l'héritier de l'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde magique, fit Harry sidéré.

_ Oui tu arrive juste derrière les Black sur le plan politique et financier. Et ceux grâce aux alliances de la famille. Dont la dernière en date et le mariage de mes parents, Dit Chris.

_ Tu veux dire que c'était un mariage arrangé ?

_ Non se type de mariage n'existe plus depuis des décennies chez les Potter. Et pour les Black les avantages d'une alliance avec la famille Potter était bien trop important pour qu'ils protestent contre ce mariage.

_ Parce qu'il y a encore des mariages arrangés chez les Black ?

_ Plus maintenant. Mon père est contre tout comme Sirius, mais leurs cousines n'ont pas fait des mariages d'amour. Enfin sauf Andromeda, mais c'est un cas à part. » Fit Chris avec un sourire.

Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait tout ce qu'il croyait savoir ne s'avéré être qu'un immense mensonge orchestré par Dumbledore. Il en voulait aussi aux parents Weasley de ne lui avoir rien dit, car ils auraient pu le faire. Puis il jeta un regard à Hermione qui ne semblait absolument pas surprise de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il lui en fit la réflexion. Cette dernière baissa la tête et rougis avant de dire :

« Je savais déjà tout cela, car avant mon entré à Poudlard j'ai eu des cours concernant le monde magique pour que nous puissions nous intégrer le mieux possible. On nous apprend à écrire avec une plume, les raisons du secret, le fonctionnement des familles sang-pur et les noms des plus importante. »

Harry fut surpris de ce qu'il entendait. Puis il se rappela que Mme Weasley avait été surprise que se soit Hagrid qui c'était occupé de lui, pour l'introduire dans le monde de la magie. Il se demandait si ce dernier n'avait pas eu des instruction concernant les achats à effectuer sur le chemin de traverse. Il se rappelait que Hagrid avait refusé qu'il achète d'autre livre que ceux inscrit sur la liste de fourniture. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et en levant les yeux il croisa le regard bleu de sa cousine. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Maman et Mizar vont t'aider et te former.

_ Pourquoi pas toi, demanda Harry surpris.

_ Je ne suis pas une héritière. Juste une futur Lady. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans l'optique de prendre la tête de ma famille.

_ Mais alors pourquoi Radia le sait, elle, demanda Ron.

_ Parce que Grand-mère a eu du mal à tomber enceinte de maman et encore plus d'oncle James. De plus, elle et grand-père avaient un certain âge à la naissance d'oncle James et du coup ils n'étaient pas sûr de vivre jusqu'à sa majorité. Du coup ils ont formé maman pour qu'elle puisse gérer l'héritage de son frère et donc le protéger de Dumbledore. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui fait qu'à la mort des parents de Harry, Dumbledore n'a pas pu mettre la main sur les finances des Potter et que maman a pu devenir la gestionnaire des comptes Potter. Mes Grands-Parents avaient tout prévu. Pareil concernant l'héritage des Black. Papa et maman ont fait en sorte que s'il leurs arrivait quelques choses avant la majorité de Mizar se soit Juliane qui devienne la gestionnaire et avant sa majorité, il y avait une clause stipulant que cette gestion devait revenir à la cousine de papa Andromeda. D'ailleurs elle aurait aussi eu la gestion du patrimoine Potter. Maintenant s'il devait arriver quelque chose à maman et papa se sera Juliane qui en héritera vu qu'elle est majeur. Mais papa et maman n'ont pas voulu prendre le moindre risque, expliqua Chris.

_ Tous les sang-pur font la même chose, interrogea Ron surpris.

_ Non. La majorité font un testament. Car tout testament magique ouvert ne peut être qu'appliqué. Or, il y a une zone d'ombre dans la loi qui fait que le président du magenmagot peut refuser l'ouverture d'un testament et faire ce qu'il veut. C'est comme ça que Dumbledore a pu faire ce qu'il voulait et spolier un certain nombre d'orphelin de leur fortune. Sauf que ma famille est passé par un testament gobelin et donc Dumbledore ne pouvait rien contre ça. Et pourtant il a essayé, fit Chris.

_ Excusez-moi, mais je vous ai entendu parler et je me suis dit que je pourrais aussi apporter mon témoignage, fit une petite voix, que les quatre amis reconnurent comme celle de Neville.

_ Bien sur que tu peux. Harry doit entendre le plus de chose possible sur tout cela pour pouvoir prendre de bonne décision. Toute l'aide possible est acceptée. Chris semblait enchanté de cette intervention.

_ Et bien c'était juste pour dire qu'il avait essayé de faire la même chose avec moi. Mais mes parents avaient aussi fait un testament gobelin. Du coup il n'a rien pu faire, répondit Neville rassuré par la phrase de la jeune Black.

_ Merci Neville. C'est important que l'on puisse faire confiance au sang-pur de notre maison, dit Chris en souriant

_ Oui il est temps de prendre Dumbledore à son propre jeu, dit Neville.

_ Comment cela, fit Harry.

_ Et bien de ce que j'ai pu observer depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, Dumbledore a fait en sorte que tu ne sois pas formé. Et il a même fait en sorte de faire croire à tout le monde que le soucis venait de toi, expliqua Neville.

_ Mais maintenant que tu sais tout et que Mizar va aider à te former, il risque de tomber de haut. Par contre il faudra que tu montre le moins possible ton apprentissage, continua Chris.

_ Mais il risque de se rendre compte de quelques choses, non ?

_ Il faudrait qu'il prête attention à ce que font les serpentards, mais vu qu'il les considère comme des moins que rien il y a peu de chance. Et en plus il est misogyne, alors on est tranquille sur ce point, expliqua simplement Chris.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas ta place chez les Serpents, demanda Hermione surprise ?

_ Absolument. C'est un plan de mon père et de ma sœur aînée. » Dit Chris en riant.

Puis voyant l'heure, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectif pour pouvoir dormir et être en forme le lendemain. Pourtant Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Malgré les assurances de Ron et Chris, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter. Les Dursley lui avait assez dit qu'il ne servait à rien et qu'il était inutile. De plus il savait que le ministre en avait autant après lui qu'après le directeur. Et sa tante avait après tout été envoyé par le ministère. De plus malgré ses doutes, il avait encore du mal à croire que Dumbledore n'avait pas son intérêt à cœur, car en regardant bien, en dehors de son placement chez les Dursley, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas dirigé contre lui. A force de réfléchir il dut s'endormir car quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour et en regardant bien il vit que Ron et Neville n'étaient plus là. Il se leva et se prépara rapidement pour pouvoir fuir la présence de Seamus. Cela le peinait, cette fracture entre les Gryffondors. Certes il ne connaissait pas tout les élèves mais il voyait bien que l'ambiance était différente. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il descendit. Pourtant en arrivant en bas il fut surpris de voir Ron et Hermione entrain de regarder Chris et Neville qui discutaient, avec un petit sourire. Il les rejoignit et leur dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

_ Neville doit en pincer pour Chris, dit Ron en souriant.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ce que Ron veut dire c'est que Neville est venu se matin demander des conseil à Chris en potion et en sortilège. Alors que l'on sait tous qu'il a toujours refusé mon aide, expliqua calmement Hermione.

_ Je vois, Harry sourit en se tournant vers sa cousine et son ami dit, Chris, Neville. Il faudrait que l'on descende si l'on ne veut pas être en retard.

_ Il est encore tôt Harry, fit simplement remarquer Chris.

_ Oui mais tu oublie un détail. L'estomac de Ron ».

Ce dernier se mit à rougir alors que ses amis se mettaient à rire. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils descendirent pour manger. Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance et c'est toujours joyeux et en avance qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de DCFM. La salle étant ouverte, ils s'installèrent aux premières places. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres cinquièmes année, aussi bien de Gryffondor que de Serpentard. Mizar entra à la tête de serpents suivit par Malefoy. Cependant au lieu de se rendre directement dans la rangé opposé au Gryffondor avec les autres serpentards, il se dirigea vers Harry et Chris, et dit bien fort :

« Bonjour cousin, bonjour petite sœur chérie, bonjour petit Ronnie.

_ J'ai trois minutes de plus que toi Mizar (NdA : oui c'est possible. C'est le temps qu'il y a entre mes filles et par voie basse.), répliqua Chris avec un regard noir.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Mizar. » Dit Ron avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

Mizar haussa les épaules et l'embrassa avec de serrer la main de Harry et de Ron. Puis il alla rejoindre les membres de sa maison.

« Il vient de se passer quoi là, fit Harry surpris.

_ Mizar vient de montrer à quel point il n'en a rien à faire de nos maisons différentes et que rien ne changera pour lui. Tu sais la guerre entre maison. » Lui dit sa cousine en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne pu rien dire, car sa tante entra à se moment là dans la salle. Elle haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en voyant sa fille au premier rang. Elle s'installa à son bureau et se présenta rapidement avant de décider de faire l'appel. Elle voulait mettre des visages sur les noms et demanda donc à chacun de se lever à l'appel de son nom. A se moment-là, Harry entendit distinctement Malefoy dire à Mizar, que pour lui il n'y aurait aucun soucis. Le professeur Potter-Black l'ayant entendu également intervint alors :

« Effectivement Mr Malefoy, mais en vous renseignant au près de vos nouveau camarades, vous apprendrez que je ne fais pas de favoritisme. »

Chris et Mizar échangèrent un regard amusé pendant que Malefoy se renfrognait. Aucun d'eux n'auraient eu l'idée de parler en classe et encore moins d'interrompre leur mère. Mais ils l'avaient en classe pendant leur deux premières années. Pendant se temps le professeur, après s'être assuré que tout le monde l'avait bien compris, se mit à faire l'appel. Elle eut un petit sourire pour ses enfants et Ron quand elle les appela et regarda son neveu attentivement. Une fois l'appel fini elle se leva et mit les choses au points.

« Bien, je connais les rumeurs qui court partout dans l'école. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à vous préparer contre tout ce qui vous attends dehors. Pas pour faire de la politique. Je suis d'une total impartialité. Vous pourrez le demander à vos nouveaux camarades, ils en ont fait les frais plus d'une fois. Je vois que certain d'entre vous semble surpris, mais même en temps de paix il y a des risques et apprendre à vous défendre est primordiale. J'ai pu remarquer que mes prédécesseurs ne vous ont pas réellement former correctement, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Savez -vous que certains sorts peuvent être détourné pour vous protéger ? Comme le sort du bouclier qui peut vous protéger d'un éboulement. Vous n'avez pas appris à utiliser la magie de façon instinctive en utilisant des sorts de manière détourné ou non. Et c'est cela que j'essaierai de vous apprendre cette année. »

Les cinquièmes année regardèrent leur professeur surpris du discours qu'elle venait d'avoir. En effet en dehors des Black et Weasley qui avaient déjà entendu les lamentation de Radia Potter-Black quand elle voyait comment été enseigné la magie à Poudlard, aucun des autres ne s'attendaient à cela. Seamus se dépêcha de lever la main pour donner son avis :

« Mais sans vous-savez-qui on ne risque rien.

_ Mr…

_ Finnigan, professeur.

_ Tout d'abord non je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez. Les gens ont des noms pour une raison précise. Je pensais qu'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas peur d'un simple nom. Mais si vous parlez du mage noir qui m'a entre autres prit mon jeune frère, il n'est pas et n'a jamais été la seule menace. Sinon à quoi servirait les aurors et la police magique ? De plus les accidents peuvent arriver à n'importe qui. A l'occasion discutez-en avec Miss Black. Les étudiants de Salem sont obligés de faire un dossier sur ce genre de chose en dernière année. L'aînée de Miss Black étant britannique de naissance à fait un dossier comparé sur les USA et le Royaume-Unis, ce dossier est assez éloquent. Le programme que je vous ai donné, est le programme de Salem. Or si vous vous renseigné bien vous vous rendrez compte qu'il n'y a pas eu de mage noir aux USA depuis plus d'un siècle. »

Personne ne broncha, mais Harry sut immédiatement en voyant les têtes d'un certains nombres de ses camarades de maison que les pro-ministère étaient déçu. Alors qu'en jetant un regard vers les serpentards il vit que ses derniers semblaient être satisfait et pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était plutôt d'accord avec eux. Le reste du cours fut une présentation plus détaillé du programme. Vers la fin elle leur demanda de prendre une feuille et de remplir une fiche de renseignement. Harry vit ses cousins rester immobile, mais d'un regard leur mère les remit en place et c'est en soupirant qu'ils obéirent à leur mère. Au moment de partir le professeur demanda :

« Mr Black, Malefoy, Potter et Weasley, ainsi que Miss Black et Granger, j'aimerai que vous restiez. »


End file.
